We have been approved to start the studies in mice for the next 3 years. Our pilot experiments has provided with a time frame for mice developing tumors and their survival. We have confirmed the presence of IDH1 mutation via WB and DNA sequencing. Our next goal is to start a larger cohort of mice and to use them for global metabolic profiling. We will use NMR spectroscopy and mass spectrometry to profile metabolites. This study will uncover novel pathways altered by IDH mutations, which can be targeted for therapies.